


Pie Shop

by Mystery_Spot67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Sabriel - Freeform, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Spot67/pseuds/Mystery_Spot67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas owns a pie shop and Dean works as a mechanic at Bobby's shop, Dean visits Cas every day at work before finally acting on his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

=============================  
A/N I'm not the best writer, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. So if you see anything that could or needs to be fixed, please let me know, thank you!!  
==============================

Dean walked into a local mechanics garage, owned by one Bobby Singer. He walked up to the desk and lightly tapped the bell and turned around to look around the small office. He heard a door open behind him, "Bobby?" "Yes? Can i help you?" Bobby answered. "Yes I was wondering if you had an opening," Dean said hopefully. Bobby dug around under the desk, "as a matter of fact I do, here," he said handing Dean a chart. "Full this out." It took Dean minutes to fill out the chart that questioned his prior work. He filled in the office number of his previous garage. When he had finished filling out the papers he walked bak up to the desk, stretching as he went, to hand the clipboard back to Bobby.

Bobby looked over the chart once before walking into a back room, yelling, "what size coveralls?" Dean, startled at the sudden noise answered, "large, please," he added slowly. Bobby walked back out with a stack of blue coveralls in his arms. "Here you get two, get one pair messed up, oh look you have another" he said sarcastically. In a few days we'll get you name patch onto 'em," Bobby said more seriously.

Before walking back through the door to the car he was currently working on, Bobby looked at dean, and asked, "could you start Monday?" "Monday," Dean said incoherently, "Monday sounds great," he said breaking out of his stupor. "See you then."

Dean walked out to his black '67 Chevy impala. "Hey baby," he said talking to his beloved car. Sliding into the driver seat he slipped the key into the ignition and gave it a turn. While he listened to the engine rumble for a few minutes before he backed out of the parking place, he watched out the windshield, he watched Bobby as he searched around the shop for some tool or other.

Finally backing out of the parking lot and onto the road, he slowly made his way through the Chicago traffic to his new apartment. When he finally got to his stop he parked Baby in the parking lot for the building. Taking the elevator to the top floor, he walked down the shore hall to his door. After he unlocked the door he sat his keys down on down on a nearby box. "Well, now that I've got a job, I need to unpack all of this crap. winding his way through the multitude of boxes towards the kitchen he opened the fridge to see what he had already put away. Settling on the remnants of a foot long Subway sandwich he decided he wanted something else to go with it. "Pie," he said to himself. "I need pie." Dean continued to look for the fridge, for any sign of what he really wanted. Not finding any he finally decided to just eat the sandwich.


	2. Cas's Baby

Cas stopped sweeping and propped his broom against the wall, he walked outside and looked up at the sign above his diner. His diner. Somewhere that was his own, and nobody could take that away. 

Cas walked back inside and flipped the sign to open, and walked into his office. He turned on the computer and watched it start up. Cas listened for the jingle of the bell above the door. But didn't hear anything so he clicked on google chrome and navigated the page to tumblr. 

Starting a new post he used a picture from his phone of the front of the store. Under the photo he typed:

New diner, located at 847 15 st. In Chigaco.  
Hours: 8-3 closed weekends.  
Come enjoy some coffee, pie or anything else you find on the menu.  
Or call at 325-669-5285

Cas posted his work and walked back outside when he heard a bell. "He welcome to Cas's I'm Cas and I'll be assisting you today, what can I get you," Cas walked behind the counter and opened a new tab on the iPad he had dedicated to the front desk. He had bought a square to scan cards and a register for customers with cash. 

Cas brought the woman's order put to her and walked back to his office to get his phone and check tumblr more discreetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, I had to rewrite it after it got deleted. I promise the next one will be longer.


	3. Cas's Tumblr

Dean sat down in his recliner in front of his new tv, popping the top off of a beer he had grabbed from the kitchen. After taking a long drink he sat it down on top of the table next to him. Dean grabbed the remote for the tv from next to his beer bottle. Pointing it towards the tv he pressed the button with a red power symbol. Flipping through the channels he found one that was suitable for background noise.

Dean grabbed his laptop from the table on his left and gently raised up the lid. Logging on he waited for his screen saver to load, Dean quickly double clicked on the Google Chrome symbol. Rapidly typing in a Web address he knew so well, tumblr.com. he logged in as quickly as he could and scrolled to the name of his favorite blogger, his name, I'm_an_Angel-You-Ass, had intrigued Dean since the first time he saw it on his friends blog, as soon as he got curious enough to see what his blog contained he knew he would like it. 

Dean had followed the page immediately, always favoriting and reblogging everything the mystery man posted, though very few, he did post a few of his selfies, and Dean thought that he could look at them for hours, staring at the beautiful man on the screen. After staring at the pictures for so long Dean figured he would be able to recognize the person immediately. 

Dean went back to the home page of his blog, and scrolled through his newsfeed, wanting some kind of food to go along with his sandwich. Dean kept looking through the multitude of pictures and text posts. Dean moved his hand over to where he had sat his sandwich down. grabbing for the last half of his previously eaten food, he took a huge bite. "Mmmmm," Dean groaned, "That is sooo good," he said to himself. 

After he sat his food back down he saw a text post. Advertising the opening of a new pieshop, that was only ten minutes away from his apartment. Without looking at the name of the author Dean prepared to leave. "Mmm, I like me some pie," he said once again to himself. Setting his computer back down on the table, Dean stood up and walked towards the door. Before he walked out of the pre-locked door, he grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door.


	4. Dean's Ride

Dean slid into his '67 impala he patted the dash, "Hey baby, did you miss me?" he asked. "I'm gettin me some pie," he said excitedly. Dean reached into his pocket where he had stored his keys for the short walk to his baby. Sliding the key into the ignition, he sat for a few minutes to make sure he had his phone and wallet on him. Dean turned the key forward, hearing the engine growl in front of him, suddenly the radio caught up with the engine, the last cassett, still in the radio, Eye of the Tiger came on and Dean immediately jumped in. " It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rival." Dean continued singing as he reached into his other pocket for his pack of cigarretts, shaking one out he placed it into his mouth, lighting it up, he drew on it, blowing the smoke out of his nose. Turning up the radio even more he slowly pulled his baby into the oncoming traffic of downtown Chicago.  
Dean typed in the address from the Tumblr post into google maps on his phone. He followed thems from his house to the address from his tumblr he slowly made his way through traffic hoping that the new shop wouldn't close before he got there.  
Pushing open the door, he walked inside nervously, there were very few people inside the pie shop. Walking up to the counter he waited for the man behind the counter to turn around and notice him. Dean took this time to look over the menu and plan what all he wanted. Dean heard someone talking but wasn't paying attention, he was more interested in the pie. Dean started to listen to the man, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Dean asked. "I said what can I get you?" Cas said, slightly annoyed that the man wasn't paying attention, and unknowing that he was about to serve his biggest fan of tumblr.   
"Oh, I'll have a slice of apple, and coconut cream, and a large black coffee please," still too entertained by the menu to look up he swiped his debit card, feeling the keys, to punch in his pin number. Debating on wether or not to get another piece he quickly decided against it.   
Dean sat down and waited for the man to bring him his pie, "I love me some pie," he thought to himself. While he waited he logged onto tumblr on his phone, quickly connecting to the free wifi offered by the pie shop. Scrolling down to look for the post announcing the shop he got caught up in new posts before he got to older ones. Right as Cas brought out his pies, and coffee Dean was about to see the piost, but instead locked his phone, layed it on the table, and licked his lips eagerly, ready for the pie.   
"Thank you," Dean called after the man once again not looking. After he inhaled the first piece of pie in under a minute, he decided to take the other piece slower. To make it last. Looking around he saw the side of the man's head, behind the counter, and part of his face.   
Dean kept staring at the man wondering why he looked familiar. Waiting for him to turn to face him he didn't even realize when Cas did turn around and notice him. "Can i get you anything else?" Cas asked. "Wha- oh no I'm good, thank you." Dean immediately recognized the man to be the one he had spent so many hours fawning over on his computer.  
After swallowing the last bite of his pie, he quickly sipped his coffe and wiped his hands with a napkin before returning to his phone to finally look at the post, to find out who it had been. Dean looked, quickly scanning the small screen back and forth. Finally locating the small text post he tapped on the full name of the author, which took him to that person's page. Dean gulped, extremely loudly, he had, unknowingly stumbled upon the pie shop of his favorite person.   
Dean nearly fainted as he placed a ten dollar bill on the table beside his plate as a tip, he snatched up his coffee, taking quick choppy breaths he walked toward the door. Have a good day," Cas called after him. Dean seemed not to hear him, Cas shrugged assuming the man had somewhere to go. Dean ran out to his car and threw the door open, slamming it shut when he was inside. He slammed his head down on the steering wheel and sighed deeply. He knew that he shouldn't have ran out of there. That he shouldv'e walked up to the counter and talked to the man. He didn't even know the man's name, and he already got a strange feeling deep in his stomach whenever he thought about the handsome man. Dean desperatly wanted to walk back into the shop and talk to him. But was too scared to even move. He could barely move enough to start baby, and drive home. When he pulled into his driveway and shut off the car, he didn't even remember driving home, navigating the the winding streets up to his apartment complex. Hoping that he hadn't run any red lights or stop signs, he strode to his front door, looking throught his key ring for the one that would open his front door.


	5. Dirty Dishes

===============================  
I am really not even sure if anyone even likes this, or if I'm just writing for myself...and I know these aren't the best chapters, but I would love to hear what you guys think. So please. Drop a comment letting me know.   
================================  
     Cas walked around the closed shop, making sure all of the tables were wiped down. He walked over to the table where Dean had been sitting, clearing his plate away, and picking up the extra ten dollars, to put in the till. He took the plate to the kitchen and slipped it down into the hot soapy water, to soak before he had to wash them.  
     Cas walked out of the kitchen, reaching around with his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension in it, from just one day. He walked around the store and into the back room to get a broom, to further procrastinate washing the sink full of dishes. He didn't like doing dishes, but he was glad his business was such a hit in just the first day.              He thought about the strange man that had walked out quickly after he looked at his phone, Cas hadn't meant to spy, but he could see the familiar color of the tumblr dashboard in the top of the screen. Maybe the guy followed someone that posted where he was going to be, and the guy wanted to meet them. Or maybe... Cas thought, he follows me. Cas quickly decided to settle his curiosity, he went into his office and sat down behind his computer and logged onto his tumblr. He immediately clicked on the followers button, which led him to a long list of the people that followed his blog. He looked for a picture of the man tht had walked into his shop, then abruptly back outside. Scrolling slowly through the long list, he finally found a picture that looked like the man's face partially hidden by his hand.                                                                                                                                       Cas clicked on the picture and waited for the profile to load, after it loaded quickly using the new wifi connection that had been part of the package deal phone service provider. Absentmindedly mindedly moving the mouse his hand clicked the button without him realizing it. He slowly tore his eyes away from the blog and looked up to where he had accidentaly clicked. The follow button. Cas gulped and considered unfollowing him. but then he looked back down at the man's blog and saw his posts. All of them, All of his posts had been reblogged by this man. "Wow, Cas thought, i wonder why he reblogs all of this." Cas moved the mouse to unfollow him, but then he moved it away from the button, deciding that he didn't want to unfollow him, he wanted to wait, and watch. Cas wanted to see what would happen if he just kept following him.

I just thought that maybe if anyone was reading this they were looking for something in particular in this story. If there is please let me know. thanks


	6. Dean is Embarrassed

Dean slammed his door shut, and then leaned over the top of his baby, "I'm sorry Baby, I'm not mad at you I'm just frustrated." Dean patted the top of the car and walked up to the door of his apartment. Pulling key out of his pocket he shoved it into tho lock. He slammed the door and walked to the kitchen, pulling a cigarette out of the pack he lit it and pulled open the door to the refridgerator and snatched up a beer from the shelf. stomping back into the living room he threw himself down onto his chair, not caring that his downstairs neighbors could hear him, and would would most likely call the building superviser to complain. Then Dean would have to deal with him coming up to his door, on the top floor, and knocking until he reluctantly opened the door and listened to him complain for hours about how nobody in the building gave him any respect. Mad about the thought of having to deal with the super, he decided he needed to calm down, and not aggravate his neighbors. Dean grabbed his laptop from the table, and off the charger, he logged on, quickly typing in the password to tumblr. Pulling out his phone, he put it on the charger, and set it down beside him. While he was looking away his laptop dinged, notifying him that something had happened on his tumblr. He scrolled to the top of the screen and clicked on the notification tab, reading along he saw the words,"New Follower: I'm_An_Angel_You_Ass." Dean gasped, not believing what he read, Looking at the name of the follower again, he still couldn't believe it, that his favorite person in the whole world actually followed him. Dean reached over and popped the top off of his beer, drinking almost half of it at one time. Dean couldn't believe what had happened, or that it was actually happening to him. Dean couldn't handle it, he jumped back up, with his laptop in his hand. He reaced over and set it down, grabbed his phone, keys, and the remainder of his cigarette from the ashtray. He ran out the door and ran down the stairs. Too excited to wait on the elevator. He took the stairs two at a time, then three at a time, then four, pausing only long enough to regain his balance. When he got to the bottom floor sprinting out the door into the parking lot. Running out to his baby, hoping that he wasn't too late. Dean tried to remember the name of the shop, and if it contained the man's name, but then he remembered that he hadn't even looked above the door. Dean sped through the still night streets of Chicago, towards the shop, he had been at only an hour earlier. As soon as he reached his destination, he ran to the door, still not looking above the door, he pulled on the door to find it locked. He pounded on the door with his fists, sliding down against the glass door, still pounding as hard as he could, mad at himself terars filled his eyes. As he slid down he saw a sign saying that the owner would be out of town for the weekend, and would be back on Monday. Dean started crying, wanting so bad to meet the man he had been dreaming about for the last sever months. From his office Cas heard something pounding on the front door, he picked up the wooden baseball bat from behind his desk and slowly walked out of the office. The bat rested on his right shoulder. Nervous that someone was in his shop, Cas continued on into the main dining area. He looked over at the door, and saw a man on his knees, but Cas couldn't see his face. He returned to his office and set the bat back on the floor, and ran back to the door and unlocked it, to see the man fall on the floor, obviously not noticing that the door had been opened. Dean stopped crying, and noticed that he was on the floor, and that he was on his knees at someones feet. Hi," Cas said, nervously. "Um, hello," Dean replied. "Um, i was wondering," Dean said, "Did you follow me on Tumblr?" Cas looked around, "Well I did follow someone that had been following me for a while, was that you." "It might be, what was the username?" "Why don't you just follow me to my office and you can look for yourself." Dean quickly jumped up off the ground and dusted off his jeans, realizing that there was probably dust all over him, and that he was embarrasing himself. "Here, this is the profile I followed." Dean looked over at the screen "Um, yea, that's my profile." "So what is your name?" Dead asked. "My name, is C-castiel." he replied.  
"Castiel...Castiel, that's a mouthful. But I like it." Dean immediately started thinking about nicknames for Castiel.  
Castiel wanted to befriend Dean. He even thought that Dean was cute. And he considered the possibility of asking him out, after getting to know him first


	7. Their Discussion

Ok so you guys don't even understand, the number of reads went from like 20 to 120. And you have no idea how excited I am about that, I love you all and your feedback.  
I hope you like this update 

 

Dean and Cas sat together well into the night, discussing how much Dean liked the other man's blog, and he even how much he liked the other man's pictures. As Cas scrolled through Dean's blog he asked, "So what's your name? Since you know mine. Dean turned away from Cas and said, "M-my name is Dean." Dean was nervous, he had known for a long time that if somehow he ever did get to meet Cas, that he wouldn't like him. Or would be straight. Dean was just trying to save himself some heart break, by stopping himself from telling Cas that he was in love with him. Cas looked over at the strange man sitting behind him, and asked, "So, how long have you been reblogging everything Iv'e ever posted?" Dean started to reply, "I don't kn-" "Because i thing it's kind of sweet, maybe a little stalkery, but it's cool," Cas interrupted. Dean jerked his head away from the ground, rubbing the sudden crick in his neck from the harsh movement. "What did you say?" he asked nervous that he had misheard him. "I said that I think it was sweet, the way you reblogged everything, and messaged me anonymously." Dean could feel himself sweating, he so desperatly wanted to tell Cas how much he loved him, how long he had loved him. And that he would go to the ends of the earth to be with him. But he knew that Cas wouldn't like him. Cas started feeling nervous because Dean had been quiet for a few minutes, glancing at the clock beside him he could see that it had been almost three minutes since either had talked. Cas knew that he couldn't act on his new crush, he had only known Dean for a few hours, he couldn't have a crush on him. But somehow, Cas knew that he would love the quiet man sitting in his office. Dean continued to sit in the the hair, behind the man, whom he thought he loved. But he couldn't know, not yet anyways. "Some people may believe in love at first sight. But I'm not so sure. I need more time to decide." Dean so desperately wanted to kiss Cas, right then and there. He wanted to take his head in his hands, wrap his fingers in Cas's unruly black hair. And just be together, "Stop it," he chided himself. "He doesn't even like you." Dean hadn't realized he had said the last part out loud until Cas turned around from his computer, looking deep ulinto his eyes. "What did you say? Who doesn't like you?" Cas thought he was talking about him, thinking that Dean liked him, maybe as much as Cas liked him. Dean knew that he wanted to explore the possibility of a relationship with Castiel. Maybe even wanted to date him, but first he had to get to know him.

Cas turned to Dean, thinking that he had heard him say something. In thst moment Cas realized how much he liked Dean. He wanted to push him out of the chair and slam him against the wall and kiss him for hours. Not stopping until the next day, when people would undoubtedly be banging on the door, judging on the profits of the first days business.

But he knew that he couldn't. That Dean probably didn't like him and that he wouldn't even want to be friends if he tried to kiss him.


	8. Gabriel

Cas needed to talk to someone. He needed to tell someone about his new crush. His first and only thought was his brother Gabriel. 

As soon as Dean had left the shop Cas had ran back to his office. Snatching up his bag, and powering off his computer. He reached for his phone, checking tumblr notifications on his way out the door.

While he scrolled through his feed he walked to Gabriel's coffee shop. On his walk a few blocks away from his shop he retrieved his key to his brothers shop, which would most likely be closed at this hour.   
Cas unlocked the door, and entered, making sure to lock it back as he went upstairs to his brother's apartment. "Gabe, it's me Castiel," he called out. Letting Gabriel know that he wasn't being robbed. 

"I have some really exciting news, I met a guy." He called deciding to be semi-vague. Gabe had been the only person that had accepted Cas's sexuality, because when he decided to come out to his parents, so did Gabe. The only difference had been that Gabe was already moved out. When they had calmed down from being shocked that had given Cas an hour to pack his things and leave, and had banned both from returning.   
So when they left, Cas had nowhere to go. He had just graduated a local college, for basic classes and had no job. Gabe immediately took them both to his apartment above his coffee shop, and lead Castiel to his new room. Telling him, "you're staying here, at least until you can get a job and a place of your own." 

Over the course of 6 months Cas put together the plan of his pie shop. He had planned on chosing a place with an apartment above it too. Like Gabe, but the only space available had been way too far out of his budget. So Gabe told him that if he wanted he could continue living with him, and actually start paying his half of the rent.   
Cas wasn't the only other person that lived with Gabe, his boyfriend Joey, an average height man with short hair always spiked up, both of his ears were peirced and he had several tattoos in various places. Joey had liver with Gabe before Cas had. Cas had known about Joey years before they had come out to their parents. He was a cool guy with really good taste in music.  
When Cas reached the top of the stairs to the living room Joey was the only one there, "oh hey Cas, um Gabe went to the store, but he should be back soon," he said drinking water from a glass. "So who's the guy you met? Is he cute?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Actually yes he is, in fact here he is," he said showing him a picture of Dean from his tumblr.   
"Don't tell Gabe I said this, but daaammn. Who is this guy?" Joey took Castiel ' s phone, scrolling through more of Dean's blog, staring momentarily at each of the pictures. "I'm not really sure, he came into the shop today when he saw my post on tumblr about it, and then he came back about thirty minutes after closing and started banging on the door, so, I let him in, and we talked for a while, that's why I was so late getting back over here." He explained setting his bag down and walking to the fridge to find something to eat.   
"Oh, ok well I think Gabe should be back in a few minutes, are you gonna tell him?" "Yea I think I will," he decided, hoping that his brother wouldn't be overprotective again, and try to scare Dean away.  
As soon as Cas had finished taking he heard a noise behind the door that sounded like the shuffling of bags, so he got up to open the door and help his brother with the bags. "Hey Gabe," he said taking an armful of bags.   
"Hey Cassie," he replied, using the nickname that only he could use without being glared at. How was your first day, I was going to try to work my way over on my break, but apparently a lot of people wanted coffee today, so I didn't have a chance to get away."   
"It's ok, I was actually pretty busy too, and, as I was telling Joey, I met a guy." Automatically Gabe started firing questions at his little brother. "Who is he? Is he nice? Is he a punk? Will I need to keep an eye on him?" "A guy, yes, no and no," he answered counting the responses on his fingers to make sure and get all of them.   
"He better be," Gabe joked, with a fake serious look on his face. "Do how did you meet him?" He asked. He's been following me on Tumblr for a while, and he saw where I posted that I was opening today." 

Ok so I'm gonna try and post weekly, is Wednesday ok? If Wednesday is ok let me know, or if there is a more convenient day.


	9. Music

Dean opened the door to his apartment, barely noticing what he was doing. He walked in through the door. Shutting it behind him and sliding down the door until he was resting his butt on his calves. Dean sighed, thinking about Cas, about how much he wanted to drag him into a room, and just, kiss him. Just hold him. And learn everything about him.   
"Stop it Winchester," he scolded himself. "You have to stop thinking about him, he doesn't even like you. " get ahold of yourself, you can't keep on like this." Finally standing up, Dean walked across his apartment to his phone dock to play music on the speakers the that surrounded his appartment, all connected by bluetooth. Dean played a song that he had recently started listening to, but as usual after only a few times of hearing the song, he already new all the words. Angel, by Theory of as Deadman started playing through his home.

I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid.   
Make me a believer with a touch of your skin.   
I'd go to hell and back with you, stay lost in what we found.  
Worlds apart we were the same until we hit the ground.  
Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm weak, maybe I'm blinded by what I see.  
You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me, cause I can never set you free...

As the song came to an end Dean realized that he hadn't moved from in front of his phone. He had just stood there singing. The next song. Stay with me, by Sam Smith came over the multitude of speakers through the small apartment drowning out ay other sound with the strong bass beats. Dean turned the he music all the way up realizing that at least the title showed how he felt.   
Every time Sam said," Oh won't you stay with me" Dean found himself thinking of Cas. Finally when the song came to an end Dean heard his notification ring tone playing through the speakers and jumped up out of his chair, practically running to see what it was. When he reached his phone he saw that Castiel had posted to tumblr.   
Dean swiped across his phone and walked to his bedroom, to change clothes. When the page finally loaded the update, Dean had reached his bed and was reaching down to untie his converse.   
Castiel's had posted that he was thrilled with today's turnout at the shop and couldn't wait until the next day.   
Immediately Dean decided to go to Cas's shop the next day before work to take the chance to kiss up to his new boss by bringing him coffee the first day. Checking the hours to make sure that he would be open that early he set an alarm on his phone before setting it down to change into a pair of sweatpants and a navy blue hoodie to sleep in.   
Dean walked back into the living room to lock the door and grab his cigarretts from the table by the door. Then he walked back to his room to go to bed. While he layed I'm bed he lit up a cigarette and took a long slow drag and blew smoke put of his mouth and nose away from him.   
When he had finished smoking he put his phone down and turned on his side to go to sleep, as he drifted off he hoped to dream of Cas.


	10. Work

Cas layed on his side on his bed, scrolling once again through tumblr on his laptop. One tab opened to his main paige, Castiel had another opened directly to Dean's page. Watching. Waiting for him to post something. 

Cas wondered to himself if Dean would go back to the diner the next day. 

Cas clicked out of his tabs, and closed his laptop setting it aside so that he could turn over and go to sleep. Cas set his glasses down on top of his laptop and turned some music on on his phone, laying it next to his other stuff. 

Cas hummed to himself, drifting off to sleep. Singing in his head.

When I look into your eyes,  
It's like watching the night sky,   
Or a beautiful sunrise,   
there's so much they hold.

And just like them old stars,   
I see that you've come so far,  
To be right where you are,  
How old is your soul,  
Well I won't give up, on us,  
Even if the sky's get rough,  
I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up.

Cas sang himself to sleep, with his low rough voice. Drifting off with his hand under his pillow, holding up his arm. While he was singing Cas had been thinking of Dean. Wishing, hoping that he would see him again.

Dean woke Monday morning ready to go to work, he sat up in his bed, turning off his alarm and pulled his work jeans over too him. He slid off his sweats and yanked his jeans up. Dean stood up and finished by buttoning his pants. 

Dean pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it on his bed. He grabbed a black t-shirt out of his closet and it slid down his muscular arms. 

Dean walked into his kitchen starting to make a cup of coffee before he remembered that he wanted to go to the diner before he headed to work. 

As he walked out the door Dean patted his pockets making sure that he had his phone, wallet, and keys. He walked out to his baby, starting her up, and patting the dash, "hey baby, sorry you got so cold last night, I'll get you a cover today after work." As Dean backed out of his parking space and headed to the diner he caught a glimpse of his amulet hanging around his neck, the bright brass colors standing out against the black contrast of his shirt. 

Can jumped out of bed at the sound of his alarm, he turned it off and walked to his dresser, pulling out a comfortable pair of jeans and black no-show socks to wear with his black converse, his unofficial uniform for work. He walked to his closet and slid a gray shirt off its hanger. 

Cas walked down stairs to see his brother preparing his coffee shop to open. "You heading over Cas?" He asked cleaning out a coffee pot and staring a fresh brew. "Yea, I'm gonna go get some stuff out and get ready, if I get a break I'll come over." He replied. "Ooh, if you can bring that guy you were talking about last night, I'd love to meet him. Cas looked at his brother and sighed, if only. 

Cas walked to his diner and unlocked the door, flipping a little swith on a neon light blaring red and blue lights,"open." Cas walked around putting chairs on the ground, and starting some coffee, bring pies out of the back where they were refrigerated, and put certain ones on a heated part of the counter behind a glass wall that would protect them. 

As soon as the first pot of coffee was done brewing Cas heard a loud rumble of a car from his office, he walked out to see Dean step out of his car. Cas picked up a red apron from apron hook and put in on in an attempt to look more professional. 

Dean walked in and strolled right up to the counter, "hi, could I get a large black coffee to go please?" Dean said smiling at Cas. "Yes, that'll be $4-" "Actually I was wondering if I could start actually tab? I plan on coming back later today." "Ok, Cas answered, typing it into the computer, opening a new folder in the diner ' s website titled tabs. He typed in Dean's name and the amount before he turned to get Dean his coffee. 

"Ok you're all set, you can pay later when you come in. Or keep it open and just pay it off whenever," Cas said filling Dean in on how his tab could be worked out. "Ok. I think I'll keep it open, at least for now, I kinda like this place," he said with with a wink as wlhe walked out the door, coffe in hand towards his baby. 

Dean drove for about twenty minutes through traffic to Bobby's garage. I'll really have to leave earlier if I don't want to get fired in less than a week. He thought to himself, making a mental note to try to wake up earlier. 

Dean parked Baby and stepped out to pull his blue coveralls on zipping them up his chest, he slipped his phone into an inside pocket if his coat and left it in his car. 

He walked thrush the front door and back through the office to find Bobby under and car with several piles of wrenches and screwdrivers around him, oily rags piled up in a corner, away from any fire hazards. 

"Bobby?" Dean asked trying not to startle the older man too much by announcing himself. "Oh, hey Dean, if you're ready there are a few cars over in the corner. All on ramps that are in need of oil changes. Just clock in on that wall, and you can get started, let me know if you need anything else.." he said pointing to a wall across from him and sliding back under the car. "Tools across dre kn the other side if those cars," he called out, " put 'em back where they came from and we won't have any problems." "Sir yes sir," Dean said under his breath, walking to the computer to clock in, then to the cars to get started.

Dean rotated through the cars, draining all of them of their oil at the same time, to make things faster, when the first on had finished he screwed the cap back on, and unscrewed the filter, letting it drain into the oil pan. He continued through the cars humming to himself. 

Dean went inside the office to the stock room and got 4 bottles of oil out, checking them out on the clipboard on the wall. Dean immersed himself in his work and finished changing the oil in the 4 cars without paying much attention, but knew he did it right because he had done it so many times in his own car. 

Cas had his head rested on his hands which were rested on the counter. He waited for someone new to need him or want pie. Nobody came up to the counter, Cas could see hundreds of people walking by the windows, too occupied to notice the newly opened diner to their side. 

"If only they would turn their heads," Cas whispered to himself right before he heard the unmistakable sound of Dean's car. Cas jumped up, straightening his apron, trying, and failing, to flatten his hair.

Dean walked in, "Hey Cas, how's it goin?" He asked, walking to the counter smiling. "G-good, what can I get you?" He asked startled that Dean had called him Cas. "Can I get a large black coffee, and two slices of apple pie?" " Sure, I'll bring it out in a minute." Cas turned to the door and walked towards the fridge where he kept the premaid pies and took out an entire apple pie taking it to a convection oven where the waves of heat would warm it and melt any ice that may have been on it, making the crust softer, but still crunchy.

Cas walked back into the main dining are and jumped backwards when he saw Dean sitting at the bar


	11. First Kiss

I'm gonna try writing in first person. At the end of this chapter I'll decide if I like it enough to continue this way. 

Dean's POV

I woke up late, having to rush through my small apartment getting dressed and finding my keys. I took the stairs to the parking lot two at a time. "I'm coming baby, " I whispered under my breath. 

I got into baby and shoved the key into the ignition turning it and listening to the familiar roar of the engine firing up. I backed out of my space, speeding through traffic trying to see Cas. "I've got to wake up earlier, or Cas is gonna start expecting me to show up in a shirt with buttons mismatched and a 5 o'clock shadow at 7 in the morning. 

As soon as I got to the diner I saw Cas through the window, I'd been coming here for a week now, coming in the morning for coffee and after work for pie and more coffee. Every afternoon I started to talk to Cas and he stopped everything he was doing to listen to me, the way he would lean over the counter and stare so intently and my and listen to what I was saying turned me on so much. But I knew that Cas probably wasn't gay, he was probably lonely. 

I walked through the door and strolled to the counter. Cas was typing away on the computer trying to pretend he didn't know I was there. 

"Hi," Cas pretends to jump, and look startled. "Um, hi," he responds, blushing. "Regular?" Cas asks. "Yes please," I reply with a smirk. Ö

Cas walk into a room behind the wall behind the counter to get more coffee. I sit down and start to pull out my phone when I head a crashing and Cas call out. "Owwww!" 

"Cas, are you ok?" I jump off the stool and jog into the dark room. Cas is laying on the floor with several huge metal bowls around him on the floor. "What happened?" I ask, gesturing yo everything on the floor. "Well, I slipped and fell and tried to grab the shelf so I wouldn't fall. But I gapped the bowls instead, and I think I kight have sprained my ankle." I walk over to help him up, slipping his arm around my neck. "Are you gonna be ok?" "Yea, I'll be fine, I just need to sit down for a few minutes." 

I turn Cas around and get caught staring into his perfect blue eyes. And he stared right back at me. I took the biggest chance of my entire life and slid my hands up his side from his waist, and into his hair. I stared at his face, making sure that he wasn't going to freak out. I leaned my neck down and kissed him.

In that exact moment everything felt perfect, it felt like all the clocks in the world had suddenly stopped, like all of time had stopped. I pulled my face away from his and looked at his closed eyes to see them closed. 

I heard a faint sigh efore his eyes popped open. He stared at me like I had just killed his puppy. "Um..." was all he could get out. I walked him behind the bar and pulled a stool around for him to sit on I looked at his face for at moment before quickly walked out the door, not wanting to be around when Castiel finally came out of shock. 

Cas's POV

"He kissed me. He...kissed...me.. He. Kissed. Me."

I sat in shock on the barstool for 15 minutes before a new customer finally snapped me back to reality. 

I took the woman's order and wake her pie too her, bumping mindlessly into tables and chairs. She thanked me but I was already walking back to the counter. "I need to hire someone..." I think to myself, "So I can go in my office without having to worry about being robbed. 

After the last customer leaves I flip the sign on the door over and walk into my office. Glancing at the desk clock I realize that I was only 20 minutes late closing, which was much better than yesterday. 

While my computer is turning on I pull put my phone and unlock it to see a text from Gabe.

[Gabe]: Hey, when are you coming home. I have some news. 

[Me]: I'm on my way.

I lock my phone and turn my computer back off, figuring that the goofing off I was going to do could wait. 

On the walk home I try not to think of how bad the news could be. I walk through the side door, not wanting to have Gabe come unlock it. I walk through the door and turn to re-lock it, before I head upstairs. 

When I finally get up the long flight of stairs I barge into the living room and immediately notice several things missing. All of Joey's things. "Gabe? What's wrong?" I sit my phone and keys down on the coffee table and walk around to sit beside him, then I hear him sobbing into his hands. I wrap him up in a big hug and hold him tightly. 

We stay in this position for 30 minutes, when Gabriel finally calms down enough to understand him he pulls away and wipes his eyes. "Joey left, said there was...some other guy. Someone named Nick." Gabriel broke back down and sobbed so heavily his shoulders moved back and forth.

I turn him towards me, and wipe his eyes with my sleeve. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," I try to comfort him, even though I'm terrible at it. "Plus, I never liked him, so it's all good." I try to lighten the mood some with a joke, but it only seems to make him cry harder. 

Sorry that it ends so abruptly but I kinda have writers block, sooooo yea, and I'm gonna keep writing in first person. I'll probably go back and change the first several chapters.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Canon

AN: Ok I do understand that it has been like 2 months since I've updated, so please don't be too mad, I tried to make this chapter a lot longer, so i hope you enjoy it :)

 

Cas's POV  
I waited until the next morning to tell Gabe about the kiss. He was so upset last night I couldn't tell him. It would seem like I was bragging, and he already felt really bad. Maybe I'll wait a couple days.  
I walk downstairs pulling the sleeves of my black hoodie across my arms and walk into the kitchen. I heard sizzling in the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Mmmmm, bacon," I smiled and ran on my tiptoes to the kitchen. I stood behind Gabe and watched over his shoulder from the doorway. Being taller than him had its advantages.   
I glanced around the kitchen, apparently Gabe had forgotten that it was just us now, because he had layed out enough food for 20 people. "Gabe?" I asked, walking up behind him. I grab his shoulder and slowly spin him around, watching his face. He looked up at me and I immediately saw his bright, puffy, red eyes. Tears still pouring from them. "Gabe? Are you ok?" I ask slowly. I turn off the oven to walk with him to the kitchen table. "Gabe what's wrong?"   
After a few minutes he is able to answer my questions without sobbing through the answer. "I-i miss him so-o much," Gabe sobbed for several minutes, sniffing and blubbering without any care in the world because he knew that Cas would never tell anyone.   
"Oh," I groaned. "I am soo gonna kick his ass." "Oh no its fine, I'm fine." Gabe tried to reassure me, without prevail. "Gabe, you aren't fine, and I know it. You aren't fooling anyone. Please stop trying, just be sad and wallow for a while, just stay home and eat tons of ice cream or something." "Ok, I'll try."   
I smiled at him and he tried to smile back but looked away just before. "Hey Gabe? Would it help if I tried to set you up?"   
"Would you?" He asked jumping up,"you know how much I love being with someone." He said sitting back down, he turned back around. "As long as it's nobody crazy."   
"Ok, I'll try my best, I have to go to work, bye, see you later, wallow!" I call behind me walking out the door.   
I walk across the courtyard and unlock the door. I start to run through the routine of opening the diner. Staring coffee bringing out pies, and starting crusts for new ones. All while thinking of who I could set Gabe up with.   
Later that day I har Dean's car idling out front. I look up and see him siting there. He seemed to be talking to himself so I stood up and walked to a tab near the window to try to read his lips. I make out some of it, " I...walk in there...nothing happened....I kissed him....for Christ's sake.....son of a bitch....crap." Dean sees me staring at him and shut turns the key down and pulls it out of the ignition. He walks toward the door and I'm already behind the counter getting his usual.   
Dean goes to the counter where I spin around with his order in my hands. "Here you go. Let me know if you need anything." I walk to a table and pick up a plate and carry it to the kitchen. I walk back outside and see Dean staring at me. I look around to see that nobody else is even is the building.   
"So, how are you?" Dean asks hesitantly.   
"I'm,...good" I say, pausing to think about the question. "You?"   
"I'm good too, actually I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day." He blushed and looked down at the floor.   
"Hey," I say walking to him, my emotions overwhelming me. I hold his chin in my hands and lift his head up. Dean's emerald green eyes stare into mine, I realize then what I'm doing, and before I can stop myself I kiss him. My lips are against his, my tongue trying to force it's way into his mouth.   
I pull away and stare at Dean, apparently it's his turn to be shocked. "I- I'm sorry." I stutter and walk into the store room. Dean follows me into the back and picks my head up, and kisses me right back.   
"Don't ever be sorry."   
Dean and I make out in the store room for several minutes before I hear someone in the diner ring the bell on the counter.   
I have to push Dean off of me to tend to the woman waiting to order. "I'll be right back, just stay here and be quiet."  
Dean's POV  
Cas walks back into the dining area to take the woman's order, then rush her out the door with her coffee.  
I hear Cas lock the door. And turn the sign over to closed. Cas walks back to me and turns off the lights as he goes.   
"Follow me he says, beckoning with his finger."I stand up and realize that I had been leaning on sever bags of flower. I follow Cas's footsteps and walk into his office, running into his back. I know for a fact that I felt my boner ram into the back of his thigh, the question was wetter or not he felt it too.   
Cas lead me to the spare room inside his office and told me to sit on the bed. "Cas, I-," was all I was able to get out before he started straddling my lap and pushing me back. Cas started kissing me, and once I got over the momentary shock I kissed him back. I lost track of time but it felt like we stayed there, laying on a twin size bed, just...kissing, and that was perfectly alright.  
Cas leaned back and stared at me, still straddling my hips. his hands reached out and unbuttoned my shirt, all the way down. Then his hands went back up to the top of my chest and started running down to my stomach, until they reached the edge of my jeans, I unbuttoned them and bucked my hips into him so that i could pull them down. I leaned my head back and bit my lip as Cas put his hands down my boxers, grabbing hard pulsing boner and rubbing it up and down. "Casss," I hiss, feeling his calloused hand rub down my cock.   
"Yea Dean," Cas whispers in a low seductive voice.  
"Never stop," I shudder out.  
"Oh, I plan on stopping, just not for a very, very long time."  
I grin up at him and he slides down where his mouth is right above my dick. Cas's mouth forms an O shape when he takes the tip of my boner into his mouth. Agonizingly slowly he takes my entire cock into his mouth at once. i close my eyes and moan, when he starts bobbing his head up and down, "I'm gonna- gonna- I'm gonna cum," I yell right before I reach my climax which explodes all over his face and in his mouth.   
"Mmm," Cas moans when he licks all of my cum from around his mouth, then he drags his finger around his face and scoops it all into his mouth.   
When all of the sticky mess is off of his face he lays back on my chest and kisses me, surprising me with the taste of my own cum that he had held in his mouth.  
"Oh Cas," I moan into his mouth, his tongue exploring its way all over the inside of mine.   
Suddenly I get a second wind and flip both of us over and reach down to pull my boxers up, I slide down Cas's legs and start unbuttoning his pants...

Cas's POV

Dean slides down my legs and I start to hyperventilate, for some reason I had no problem going down on him, but the sight of him smiling up at me while he's holding my throbbing erection.   
I take several deep breaths until I can breathe right. And look back down to see Dean's head bobbing up and down, and him licking all over my cock. I feel his tongue slide all the way down the underside of my cock, and lick around the base and on my already tense balls.   
Dean started bobbing up and down again and it wasn't much longer before I felt my orgasm making its way forward. "Dean," I practically yelled, expecting him to slow down, or stop altogether, but apparently he took that as a sign to go faster. All of a sudden he was bobbing much faster and his tongue was moving opposite the rest of his mouth. It wasn't 15 seconds later before I yelled, "Dean-I'm gonna cum." As soon as the words escaped my mouth I came in his mouth, Dean didn't cough, or spit it out or anything, he swallowed everything and then kept sucking on my rapidly softening cock. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, Dean was only sucking but the amount of pleasure I felt at that exact moment shouldn't have been humanly possible.   
Dean finally stopped and climbed his way back up the twin bed and layed next to me with his arm across my chest. 

 

AN: Did anyone catch my pun? Let me know in the comments and I'll tell you if it's right or not......


	13. Meeting the Brother

Cas's POV

Dean and I lay on our backs, squeezed together on the bed, both of us were panting and breathing heavy. After a few minutes I sat up and threw my legs over the edge of the bed and started pulling my jeans off the floor and back onto my legs. "Where are you going?" Dean asked groggily. "I have a pie shop to run, where do you think I'm going? You can stay in here and sleep, just text me and let me know when you're ready to come out and I'll let you know when it's clear, you know, so nobody gets suspicious." Cas added the last part at Dean's questioning look. "Oh, ok I'll just say here for a while then." Cas chuckled, "Ok Dean, hey, do you want to come over for dinner? I want you to meet my brother." "Ooh I get to meet the brother, oh how special I feel, sure I'd love to meet him." 

I walked back outside to see several people crowding outside the windows. As soon as I flipped over the sign and turned on the lights all of the people started coming in, I had to dodge several people just to get to the counter. "Ok guys, if you could all form a single file line, I will get to you all shortly." After several seconds of mumbling from the crowd of people they all got into a relatively straight line, and everybody pulled out their smartphones and connected to the free wifi. "Damn I really need to hire someone," Cas thought after about 5 people's orders. At just that moment Dean came out from the back room.

"Hey, I heard all the people and thought you could use some help." "Um, yea thanks, I was actually just thinking about how much I could use some help. If you'll take the orders I'll make them." "Sounds perfect." Dean said with a wide grin.

I grinned back at him and turned to the computer to show Dean how to take the orders. It took a few times but Dean picked up on how to put orders in the computer very quickly. There were still 12 people in the shop after Dean took the fourth person's order Dean turned around to help Cas with an easy order of a large black coffee to go. As soon as he turned around to reach for a cup Cas turned to give a customer their coffee, and they bumped into each other, Dean's left hand ended up on Cas's crotch. "Well hello Dean," Cas whispered into his ear. Dean turned around to make sure that nobody was looking, and saw that everybody was glued to their phone, before he kissed Cas on the lips. Cas immediately turned a bright shade of red before calling out a man's name. "Chad, your coffee is ready." A man walked up and claimed his coffee and payed. 

When everybody was gone Cas checked his phone and realized that he had stayed open late once again, he had to quit doing that. "Dean, are you ready to meet my brother?" he called out. "Sure am, let's go." On the walk to Cas's apartment Dean asked him a few things.

"So, are we, ya know...dating...?"

"I think that we should, seeing as how we technically had sex a few hours ago."

"Ok, then am I meeting Gabriel as your friend or boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Cas quickly decided. 

"Alright then," Dean replied, and slipped his hand into Cas's.

Once they reached the door Cas reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his key. They walked through the coffee shop and up the stairs behind the counter. "Before we go in, i should tell you something. Gabe's boyfriend recently broke up with him, so he may be slightly depressed." 

"Ok," Dean answered. "Is he looking for someone to date, cause I-a I might know of someone." 

"Actually he asked me to look for someone for him, but don't say anything about it tonight, I think it might be too soon."

"Ok," 

The two step inside and immediately get hit with the smell of baked goods. They walk into the kitchen and see Gabe sitting at the table with piles of cookies sitting around him. "Gabe?" Cas asked, "This is my...boyfriend, Dean," Dean waved. "Um, hi." "Nice to meet you I'm Gabe," he said standing up to shake Dean's hand. 

"So, did you make anything for dinner?" Cas asked glancing around the kitchen.

"Um, no, I never actually got around to that, I made too much cookie batter." Gabe looked down at his feet and blushed when he realized just how many cookies he had made. "How do you feel about ordering pizza?" I asked, turning to Dean. "That sounds great," Dean replied smiling at his new boyfriend. 

After everybody had eaten their fill of pizza Dean stood up and walked to the door, I jumped up to follow him."Are you leaving?" I asked, I could feel the puppy dog look forming in my eyes. "Yea, I have to go, I've got work tomorrow, and Bobby's pretty strict on punctuality." "Oh, well will you come in tomorrow?" "Of course I will, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't visit my boyfriend at work?" Dean smirked. Right before he walked out the door I grabbed his hips spinning him around. "Wha-" was all that was able to escape his mouth before I silenced him with mine, we stood leaning against the door for several seconds, only pulling away when we heard Gabe chuckling behind me. "What do you want Gabe?" I yelled over my shoulder. "Oh nothing Cassie, I'm just bored since you haven't found anyone to set me up with and I have to live vicariously through you. It's not my fault that you take forever to find anyone, and you make out with your boyfriend in our apartment." "First of all you only asked me to find you someone this morning, second I'll make out with Dean wherever I want, and third Dean said he might know of someone, so shut it and go to your room." "Ooh fiesty," Gabe said, "So who might I possibly have a date with?" Dean cleared his throat, "Well seeing as how I just found out about it a few hours ago I haven't had time to ask him, but my brother Sam, here's a picture of him." Dean pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen for a few minutes. He turned his phone around for both of us to see. "Dayum," Gabe exclaimed, "He is fiinne." Dean chuckled, "I'll call and ask him tonight, he's moving in with me sometime in the next couple weeks." Gabe smiled at Dean before he ran at him and threw his arms around him, "Oh, thank you thank you thank you." "You're welcome, but I really do have to go, goodbye Cas." Dean opened the door and leaned over to give me one last kiss before leaving. "Bye Dean." I called through the door. 

 

Dean's POV

 

I walked down the stairs and went out the back way so I wouldn't have to walk through the coffee shop. On the walk back to my baby at Cas's diner I thought about all that happened today. One I had gotten and given a blo job, I had gotten a boyfriend and I might have set my brother up with my boyfriend's brother. "Wow," I thought, that's a lot of shit for one day. 

When I finally got in my car I dug around looking for cigarettes and a lighter. After I found them I lit one up and started the engine, I sat in front of the shop for a few minutes and leaned back relaxing while the engine warmed up. 

On the drive home I slipped into auto pilot and wasn't even aware that I had made it home until I was unlocking the door. I walked through it and locked it behind me. I fell into the recliner facing the tv, and pulled a blanket and my laptop into my lap. Before I even got the chance to log onto tumblr, or even past the login screen my head fell back and I fell asleep. 

 

 

AN: Wow i kinda flew through this chapter, well I hope it's even any good, let me know. Thanks... :)


	14. Setups

Dean's POV  
I woke up to my alarm and slammed my hand into the top, silencing it for a while. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed. "Shit I have to go to work." I looked over at the clock by my bed and groaned, I only have thirty minutes before I have to be at work.   
I rush out of my bed and got dressed. while I was waiting for toast to pop up I looked at tumblr on my phone, occasionally laughing at some things the nightbloggers I follow had posted during the night. When the toaster finished my food I put it in a paper towel and snatched my keys up from the table beside the front door.  
By the time I finally reached Bobby's garage I was only five minutes from being late. As soon as I got out of the car Bobby walked up to me, "Hey, son, we're not gonna have anything coming in today, you can go home."  
"Ok, thanks Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow." Before I can turn back to open the door Bobby clears his throat, "Actually boy, you're gonna have the rest of the week off. I've gotta go down to Texas,"   
"What for?" I ask, cocking my head and reminding myself of Cas.   
"My uh, my sister had her baby, and needs some help taking care of it, so I was volunteered by my uncle."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you next week." I open my baby's door and smiled at the familiar squeak.   
As soon as I got out of the parking lot I head to Cas's partially out of habit, and partially because I want to surprise him. For the next fifteen minutes I hum a pop song coming from the radio. After a new song comes on I burst out in song. "I'm good, I'm good, I'm good, I'm good, livin life just like i should, I'm good, I'm good I'm good. I pull into the parking lot near Cas's building and shut of the engine. Before I got out I checked the time and realized that Cas probably hasn't been at work for very long, and immediately begin to think of ways that I can surprise him.   
Immediately I remember a post on Cas's tumblr several months ago, a post that had several pictures that he had taken of his favorite flowers. I walk around the block to a flower shop, and walk inside. "Is there anything I can help you with?"I hear from behind the counter.   
"Yes, I'm looking for a small cherry tree. One that will blossom."   
"Yes, I have one last tree, it's out in the back, I'll have to go get it. May ask what this is for, we don't get much business and when we do I get a little curious about what my creations are going to be used for." I look over at him with my head slightly cocked to the side, "Um, no it's fine, this is actually for my boyfriend, I'm going to surprise him at work."  
The second I said boyfriend the woman straightened her back and walked to the back door to retrieve the plant. "Ok, well here you go, it's going to be 20 dollars even," the woman rang me up and took my money. As soon as my hand stretched out with the money she jerked it away. "Thank you for your business, please- enjoy the plant." I could hear her stop herself from saying come again, and decided to come back again and again, just to buy flowers to annoy her and her homophobic self. The homophobia may not have been in great amounts, but I could sense it in the way she acted.   
I walked back to Cas's shop and crouched down to spy on Cas. I saw him walk into the back room and disappear for a few moments. I opened the door as quietly as possible to keep the bell on the top from ringing. I walked into Cas's office and lay on his desk propped up on one elbow, my free hand holding the tree pot in a semi-seductive arrangement.   
I pulled my phone out of my jeans and texted Cas.  
[Me]: Go to your office  
[Cas]: What for?  
[Me]:Just go  
Cas quit replying and I could hear him walking down the hall muttering to himself.   
"I was just in there, why should I go in there? What could he have possibly done in the last 5 minutes."   
Once he walked through the door he blushed a brighter shade of red than I had ever seen anyone blush.   
"Oh, Dean, I didn't know you were here." "That was kind of the point, I wanted to surprise you." Cas jumped up onto the desk and into my lap. He hugged me for several minutes before he seemed to realize that I was actually there. "Dean, how are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"Well I should be but Bobby gave me the rest of the week off to go to Texas and help his sister with her new baby."   
"What will you do all week?" He asked staring into my eyes.   
"Well I thought I might come here and help you out. I know how much you always say you need help, so..."   
"Dean that would be great, I really need to hire someone."   
I stayed and helped Cas all day and managed to keep my mouth to myself and off of Cas, which was no easy task. "You know, I really enjoy working here. It's pretty fun."  
Cas's POV  
Having Dean in the shop all day really helped my mood. At the end of the day we were sitting in my office when Dean jumped up.   
"Oh crap, I forgot to call Sam." Dean walked into the hallway and called his brother.  
"Hey Sammy, I know how you've been looking for someone for a while, and I have someone that would love to go on a date with you. It's my boyfriend's brother, Yes I know Sam I didn't tell you yet, Well maybe because I didn't feel like it. Yea yea, whatever, you can go a date with him when you get here. Ok Sam, Yea, I love you too, Bye."   
Dean walked back into my office and slid his phone into his pocket. "So, Sam should be here tomorrow by 9:30, do you want to go on a double date with them?" "I think that would be great," I answer with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Dean asks, "Oh nothing, just that our first date will be their first date too," I say starting to burst into full laughter. "Well, who says tomorrow will be our first date, let's go somewhere now." Dean stares into my eyes, waiting for an answer. In an attempt to answer without words I jump off the desk and grab my phone and keys from beside my keyboard. "Let's go," I say, glancing at him over my shoulder. Dean follows me and I wait for him once we exit the shop. "Are you nervous for your first ride in baby?" he asks. "Baby?" I say cocking my head to the side. "Yeah, baby," he says gesturing to the midnight black beauty next to him. "I don't know, should I be?" I say, starting to get nervous. "Nah, you're fine, I bet she'll love you," Dean jokes around and walks me to the passenger door opening it and bowing away, laughing the whole way.   
Dean won't tell me where were going so I have to sit next to him and listen while he sings along to Shake it off. I stare at him until he feels my eyes burn into his. In the streetlights I can barely make out the emerald of his eyes. Glowing like a beacon, beckoning me closer and closer. The only thing holding me back is the seat belt, and that we're on the highway.   
When we finally start winding down city roads Dean tells me to close my eyes. "Ok, as long as you're not taking me to a dark alley to rape me and beat me up." I joke but I also start to get nervous, until Dean's hand glides across the seat and holds mine.   
I feel the Impala turn a sharp corner and it is only a few seconds longer before Dean cuts the engine off and tells me to open my eyes. I bend my neck down to see the building in front of me. In fluorescent red the words Harvelle's Roadhouse glow down at me. "Hmm, is this place any good?" I ask skeptically. "Oh, of course, I know the owner, Ellen is great, and she only hires the best. I came here all the time before my Dad moved us away." "Well if you say its great, then it must be amazing."   
Dean takes my hand in his and we walk up to the doors, we walk inside and adjust to the lighting before making our way to the bar. "Hey Jo," Dean says, waving at a pretty blonde woman behind the bar. "That's Jo, Ellen's daughter," he explains. "So, is your mom here?" Dean asks, Jo nods her head, "Yea, she's in the back, she'll want to see you. I'll send her to your usual booth." "Sounds great," Dean replies smiling.   
Dean leads the way to a booth at the back of the Roadhouse and plops down on one side, so I sit on the other. "What's good here? What would you recommend?" "Well everything is good, but what I would personally recommend is the hamburger, the guy Ellen has can't cook them worth a shit, but I can ask her to make it for you, she makes the best burger, what the guy can make is a kick ass apple pie," Dean smiles at a woman that is walking up to our table. "Hey Dean, it's good to see your sorry ass once in a while, who's this you've got here?" She looks at me and smiles, I answer before Dean can, "I'm his boyfriend, hi, my name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas." "Boyfriend huh?" she says, looking us both over some, "Well you better treat him good," she says, threatening Dean, "And if he ever hurts you in any way, you come tell me, I'll help you kick his ass. Now, what can I get you?"   
By the time we finished eating I feel like my face is going to fall off from smiling so much, we say goodbye to Ellen and Jo, who sat at our booth with us through most of the meal and entertained us, me mostly, with stories of Dean in high school.  
Dean and I walk to his car and enter. Dean sets his to-go box of pie in the middle seat and starts the engine. We talk little on the way to my apartment, but listen to the music. Before I get out of the car I turn to Dean and hold his chin in my hand, I kiss him on the mouth surprising him, "I had a good time tonight, I hope tomorrow goes just as smoothly." "Me too," he breathes. "Goodnight," I say, shutting the door.   
Dean's POV  
Cas shuts the door and I let out a sigh that I didn't know I had been holding. "I can't wait to tell him that I love him, I'm just so nervous to say it first.


	15. Double date

Cas's POV

The next morning I walk out of my room, "Hey Gabe, Dean's brother Sam is coming in today, and he agreed to go on a date with you tomorrow night," I turn around and see Gabe kneeling backwards on the couch, grinning up at me. "But I'm so nervous, what should I say, what should I wear, where should we go?" Gabe's flurry of questions startle me and it takes me a moment to register answers to all of them. "Well for one, just be yourself, I have no idea what you should wear, just jeans and a nice shirt I suppose, and Dean and I figured that we could all go bowling." "That. Is. Perfect. Oh my gosh Cassie I can't believe you're better at this than I am. Thank you so much." 

Once I finally get Gabe downstairs to work I have to go to my own shop and open. Dean is sitting on the hood of his car, talking on his phone. "Hey, who was that?" I ask once he hangs up. "That was Sam, he's going to be getting in this morning and was wondering if Gabe wanted to change the date to tonight." "I'm sure he'd be more than willing, he nearly jumped out of his skin when I told him about it this morning." 

Dean follows me into the shop and start putting chairs on the ground from on top of the tables. Then he helps me bring all of the muffins, donuts, and pies from the walk in refrigerator. "So, how long does it usually take for people to show up?" Dean looks out the windows at all the people, like he was willing them in his mind to turn their heads and see that the shop was open. "They'll come in Dean, you don't have to worry, I haven't had a slow day since I started. I'm gonna go call Gabe." "Ok Babe, I'll stay out here."

I walk into the office and select Gabe's contact. After three rings he picks up, "Hello? Cassie? What's wrong?" "Hey Gabe, nothing's wrong, I was just calling to let you know that Sam is going to be here to go with Dean in a few hours, and that he was wondering if you wanted to go on the date tonight." I listen for his answer in pure silence for several seconds. "Castiel, how dare you not give me more warning, now I have to rush to make an outfit, and take a shower and wash my face. CAS HOW COULD YOU?" "Gabe, I'm sorry, I just found out today, as soon as I walked in the door, you'll be fine, I'll let you know when I'm on my way home, and Dean will let me know when they're on their way to get us." "Ok Cas, you got lucky this time, next time I will shave your head in your sleep," Gabe threatens me and I roll my eyes, "Yea yea Gabe, do it and you die, bye talk to you later." I hang up and walk back out to see Dean handing a rather good looking man his coffee, Dean turned around and the man looked down and stared at his ass. I watched for a few seconds before my jealousy got out of hand, at the exact moment when the guy started licking his lips. I walked right up to Dean, wrapped my arms around his waist, turned him around, and kissed him. I stared at the guy across the counter the entire time, watching his face get redder by the second. 

After the guy walked out the door I let go of my hold on Dean, "What was that about babe?" he asked staring into my eyes, I felt my cheeks get red before I answered, "That guy was staring at your ass and licking his lips, I can't help it if I got a little jealous." "Well I like it, jealousy is a good look on you." I can feel the red in my cheeks slowly start to recede. 

After a few minutes another person walks up to the counter. "Hi, can I get a large caramel frappuccino with extra caramel?" "Do you want whip cream with that?" Dean asks while I get the items necessary for the drink. I scoop the ice into the blender and pour the coffee onto the ice. While the ice and coffee is blending I squirt caramel sauce in the bottom of the cup and drizzle it all over the sides. After I pour the blended drink into the cup and put a lid on the top I hand him it and a straw. "Thank you for coming in today, please come again." I smile at him before he turns and walks out the door. 

The rest of the day Dean and I take turns making the orders and taking them. A few times we run into each other and almost spill the drinks we were holding. We both end up laughing the whole time and almost spill several more drinks. The people ordering the drinks end up also having a good time watching us laugh so much. Some even end up laughing along with us.

Dean's POV

At the end of the day Cas and I are sitting in his office waiting on Sam. It had taken an extra half an hour because he had never learned to follow clear instructions, so he took a detour thirty minutes out of the way. 

While we wait I look over Cas's shoulder at his tumblr. After a while we lose track of time and barely hear Sam knocking on the door. I jump up to open the door and let him in. "Hey Sammy," I jump up to him and give him a huge hug. "Hey Dean, long time no see," Sam hugs me back for several seconds. We stand this was for several moments before Cas comes out, "Hey Dean, you gonna introduce me to your brother?" "Oh yea, of course, Sam, this is my boyfriend Cas, Cas this is Sam." "Hi Sam, it's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

After a few minutes of talking Sam and Dean each get into their cars, and Sam follows Dean to his apartment. I lock the door and walk to mine and Gabe's house. "Hey Gabe," I yell into the apartment when I open the door. "Are you ready yet?" Gabe walks into the kitchen wearing a pair of socks, boxers, and hands full of hair gel. "Cas, I am so not ready," "It's ok Gabe, they had to go to Dean's to get ready, I'll let you know when they're coming." Gabe sighs and goes back to the bathroom to finish his hair. I go to my room to change, I open my closet and find a nice pair of jeans, an aquamarine T-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. I go to the bathroom wearing boxers and socks and throw the door open, "Gabe, get out or stay while I take a shower. I don't care, but decide now." I start a hot steamy shower and sit down to pull my socks off, Gabe stares at me while I slip my boxers off, "Mm-mm Cas, do you plan on doing anything with that, because that's a nice size, but half of it's hidden by fucking curly ass hair, so do something." Gabe walks out and I think about what he said, before I get in the shower I lean across the counter and reach to where our razors are, I pick mine up, then I consider it for a moment and set it down, reaching for Gabe's. "He he he," I get in the shower and set the razor down on the side of the tub. 

After a shower my skin is bright red and steaming. I sit on my bed to cool off, I pull my phone off the charger from my nightstand and click to tumblr. When my dashboard loads the newest posts I see a Dean's profile, his most recent post was a text post, it said, 'Tonight I'm going on the second date with my new boyfriend :)' I laugh and lock my phone to stand and get dressed.

 

Dean's POV

 

Sam and I walk through the front door, and I show him to his room. "Well, here's your room, we have to go get our dates in about 30 minutes so you should probably get ready, I'm gonna take a quick shower." "Ok Dean, I'll be ready." 

I turn the shower on and walk to my room. I open my closet door and find my new pair of converse, a good pair of jeans, and an emerald T-shirt with a black zip up hoodie to go on top. I slip out of my jeans, shirt and socks, before I leave my room I slip my boxers off and pray that Sam isn't out in the hall.

I walk back to my room after an ice cold shower and turn on the space heater that sits by me bed. I sit on my bed naked and warm up. I hate the feeling after a cold shower, but cold showers are better because cold water makes the oils in your skin slow down, and make your hair not as greasy. 

I walk down the hall and pull my phone out to text Cas, I knock on Sam's door, "Sam, we gotta go, get a move on," I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth, before I put my phone back in my pocket I text Cas. 

[Me]: Hey, we're on our way.

[Cas]: Ok, we'll be ready.

 

Cas's POV

 

Gabe and I are waiting outside the door of Gabe's coffee shop. "That's him, get ready," Gabe stands up and brushes his butt off. When Dean pulls up he gets out to open the doors for me and Gabe. Sam is sitting in the backseat before he gets out to open the door for Gabe. When Dean gets out he stares at me, and I realize that we're both wearing almost identical outfits. Nice jeans, a T-shirt that closely matches our eye colors, and a black zip up hoodie with the sleeves pushed down. Wow, this is completely coincidental. 

Since we are going bowling we all decide to go out to eat first. We go to a taco bell and all of us order 2 cheese enchiladas. We find a booth and we all sit in front of our dates. 

Once we finish eating we get back in Baby and drive to the nearest bowling alley. We all tell the woman behind the counter our shoe sizes and pay for an hour of bowling. Dean enters our names into the computer in the order that we'll be going. Dean goes first and gets a strike, next is my turn and I get a spare. Sam goes next and gutter balls both times, and Gabe also gets a strike. Through the next hour we continue and I end up winning by 5 points ahead of Dean who had 7 points more than Sam, who had 11 points more than Gabe.

We all get back in Dean's car, and ride in silence to my and Gabe's apartment. When we get there Dean and I go to one side of his car, and Gabe and Sam exit on the other side. We talk for a minute but end up stopping to listen to the other couple. "So, I had a really good time tonight, with you," "So did I." Gabe replied. "Let me see your phone," Sam said. Gabe handed over his phone and Sam entered his number into a new contact. 

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Dean says, "Yea, I suppose I will."


	16. First Time

Dean's POV

After I finally get home I walk immediately into my bedroom, all I can think about is Cas and our date. Through the closed door I can hear Sam walking down the hall towards his room. "Um, Dean, I'm gonna go to bed. Um 'night." I hear Sam close the door so I slip off my converse and slip through my door into the kitchen. I glance to Sam's door and see that the light is still on through the partially open door. Sam giggles for a minute and I start to get suspicious. I walk over to his room and listen at the door, I can hear the occasional giggle along with the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard on his phone. 

I walk into the kitchen and open my phone to the messaging icon. 

[Me]: Hey, is Gabe texting a lot right now? 

[Cas]: Yes, why?

[Me]: Because Sam is texting a lot too, and I was wondering if all of his giggling was due to Gabriel.

I slip my phone back into my pocket and slip into Sam's room where he is on his stomach on his bed. "BOO," I yell making Sam sump up and throw his phone. "What the hell was that Dean? What the fuck?" I try to explain to Sam that I was wondering who he was texting, but all I can get out is laughter, I fall over onto the floor and grab at my side. "Oh God Sam, why'd you jump so much, you got something to hide?" "No," he yells defensively. "I'm just, I don't- what are you even doing in here? I thought you were going to bed? What the hell, you jerk." I grasp the doorknob and pull the door open, "First of all, I live here I can do whatever the fuck I fucking please. Second, Bitch." I run out and slam the door, I hide run into my room and reach into my closet groping through a box. Finally I find what I'm looking for and run back to the hall. I set one of the items in my hand down in front of Sam's door and pound on it before I run into the living room and vault myself over the couch and hide behind it. 

Sam comes out of his room as soon as I get behind to couch. "Dean, what the- dammit. Oh, so this is what you want?" Sam enters the living room with a foam sword in his hand. "Oh, Deeaann." He calls in a singsong voice. "Come out, come out wherever you aarre." Sam creeps his way into the living room, using the skill that we had both learned when we were younger and would play army. Sam swings around the other side of the couch and crawls on his stomach towards my hiding spot, I sit back and wait for him to see me and close my eyes for a second, in the split second when they are closed Sam stabs me in the chest with the sword. "AAAHHH, dammit Sam, there was no need for that." 

I manage to crawly my way onto the couch clutching my side and over dramatizing everything. I sit on the couch and pant for several minutes while I watch Sam laugh his ass of the whole time. "Dean, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sam tries to apologize but it only makes me mad. "I'm going to bed, you should too." I stomp into my room and slam the door, I hear Sam walk past my room, still laughing. "Shut up Sam," I throw myself onto my bed and plug my phone into the charger. 

After only a few minutes of being in my bed I drift off to sleep thinking about Cas.

Cas's POV

The day after our double date I wake up to more texts from Dean.

[Dean]: Hey, are you awake yet?

[Dean]: Helloooo? Are you up?

[Dean]: Cas? Should I alert the authorities?

I smile at my phone and start a text back to him. 

[Me]: Hey, I just woke up, and no, there is no need to alert the authorities, I'm ok.

I walk out of my room and see Gabe sitting on the couch with Sam.

[Dean]: By the way Sam's at your house. Just thought you should know that.

I glance at my phone at snort at the text that came at the perfect time. I try to be quiet when I;m walking to the living room to sneak up behind the couple on the couch. I text Dean then call him.

[Dean]: Hey, I'm gonna call, but you can't say anything and neither can I, I'm spying on our brother's. 

I put the call on speaker so that Dean can hear them too. After I pull my phone away from my ear I go to my messages with Dean so that we can discuss the boys without talking. "So, what's your favorite movie?" Gabe's voice fills the room. "Um, my favorite movie would be... it would have to be the 7th Harry Potter movies." "Really? Those are your favorite movies, mine would be the 3rd, because Harry learns so much about his dad and his dad's friends." I text Dean snickering silently the entire time. 

[Me]: So, what do you thing about their movie choices?

[Dean]: No it's all wrong, the best movie is the 1st one, Harry learns that he's a wizard and he gets out of an abusive house where he barely even eats enough, so that is why it's the best. 

[Me]: Wow, that is a very wise choice, I also think that the first is one of the best.

I realize that the talking above me has stopped and slowly look up hoping that they haven't noticed me spying on them. Thankfully instead of seeing me they starting making out, I get on my knees and take several pictures for Dean. 

[Me]: They started making out.

[Dean]: They WHAT? I'm coming over right now. 

Dean's POV

I slip my shoes on and dig my keys out of my Dad's old leather jacket pocket on the way down the stairs. Once I finally get closer to Cas's house I park a block away so that nobody will hear Baby's engine. Once I get outside the coffee shop I stop outside and text Cas.

[Me]: Hey, I'm downstairs, come let me in.

[Cas]: Ok, I'll be there in a minute, Gabe called in extra people so he and Sam could stay upstairs. 

Cas is downstairs within minutes, I meet him halfway to the stairs and we walk back up them, "So, in about 20 minutes I have to go to the diner, do you want to go with me? Or do you want to stay here so spy on them for me?" "Hm, well I suppose that if you gave me a good enough hiding place I could stay here, maybe pull the same thing we did this morning." 

Cas and I laugh our way back to his apartment and immediately get quiet when we are outside his door. "They think I went to get something from downstairs, but hopefully they're still making out on the couch so maybe they won't notice me even walking back in, but you can't be seen. I nod at Cas and he opens the door, as soon as he steps inside I drop to my stomach and army crawl my way to his room. "Hey, I'm back." Cas calls to our brothers, I look back to see Gabe waving his and at his brother signalling for him to go way. 

Cas follows me to his room trying not to step on me. Once we finally get to his room we sit one his bed. I raise up my elbows, "Damn, I scraped my elbows," Cas laughs at me then takes my hand and holds it. I look into his eyes and he cocks his head to look into mine. Seconds later he had his lips on mine and we held each other's head in our hands and shoved our tongues down each other's throats. 

I fall on my back and hit my head on Cas's headboard. Cas and I are still making out when he starts grinding his pelvis into my throbbing cock. Cas moans into my mouth, making my jeans even tighter than before. Before either of us realize it our pants are off and we are both under the huge comforter. Cas rips my shirt off and I take his off, when I see his toned stomach I gasp, even though I've seen it before it still takes me by surprise and it probably always will. 

"Dean?" "Yea?" I ask back, thinking that I already know what the question is. "Can I-uh, Can I fuck you?" "Um, yea, just go slow, and make sure that you use a LOT of lube, don't skimp out on that." Cas nods at me and then reaches out to the drawer next to my head, pulling out lube and a condom. Cas rips open the condom package and rolls it onto his dick, "this is gonna be a little cold," he says before squirting lube inside my asshole. I squirm at the coolness, he pushes the head of his throbbing cock into my ass, "I'm gonna take it slow," "Why would you do that?" I ask, instead of answering he shoves the rest of his dick into my ass, as quickly as he can, I feel his balls slap against my ass, when he slams himself back inside me, over and over. He finds one spot that would make me cry out if it weren't for the two other people in the apartment. Cas sees that I was about to scream and instead leans down to shove his tongue back down my throat. I feel when he is about to climax when his rhythmic tempo quickens into random spurts of energy. When he finally reaches his orgasm he almost screams into my mouth and I almost scream into his when the hot strands hit the inside of my asshole. 

Cas falls off of me, and slips out of me, and lays beside me, both of us breathing heavy and panting. I turn over and kiss him but barely can before I end up panting again, I turn on my side and look into his blue eyes, so many shades of blue that there are too many to count. "Cas, I need to tell you something." "Yea Dean, what is it?" I take a deep breath before answering. "I-I love you," I look down and miss seeing Cas smile at me because I'm about to jump out of my skin. "Dean?" I look back up and can feel myself make puppy dog eyes. "I love you too."

Cas's POV

Dean and I get off the bed and put our clothes back on, I look outside to see Sam and Gabriel fucking each other on the couch. "Dean, Dean come here." Dean comes to the door and sees the two on the couch. He goes back to the bed and takes his shoes off and takes his phone out of his pocket. "Dean, what are you gonna do?" I barely get the question out my mouth before he turns back around, "I'm getting blackmail material." Dean creeps his way into the living room and starts taking pictures of the two, then starts a video, he snickers to himself and turn back to look at me, he shoots me a thumbs up and I whisper to myself, "God I love that idiot." I shake my head while I'm watching him record bad blackmail porn of our brothers.

When Dean had had his fun he crept his way through my apartment so as notto wake up the sleeping men on the couch. As he opened the door increaked a little and we both snapped our heads toward the couch.Neither had seemed to move so I slipped past Dean and pulled the dooropen the rest of the way. Dean's light footsteps could be heard onthe wooden staircase behind me. We made it into the relatively emptycoffee shop, only a couple of people sat on the chairs and couches,sipping their drinks, and reading books. I turned to the counter andsaw Kevin, my brother's go to guy for calling in sick. "Hey Kevin, how's it going?" I asked stopping to talk to him. "Not too bad, the main morning rush just died down, there were a few people asking about the dark pie shop across the courtyard, I just told them that you would be there eventually. I would hurry." Kevin was a highschool student, but this summer he had been taking as many shifts aspossible, always asking Gabe for more hours. "Ok, will do, let meknow if or when Gabe comes down will ya?" I ask. He nods at me andI lead Dean out the door. 

Wemake our way around the big fountain sitting in the middle of thecourtyard and some people stand up from the benches surrounding itwhen they see Dean and I, following us to the pie shop. "I supposewe better get to work," Dean said looking around at the gatheredcrowd of people. "I suppose we should," I replied smiling at him."I'll get pies you handle coffee." Dean gives me a thumbs up as aconfirmation and immediately speed-walks to my office, returning witha sharpie and three pieces of paper. On one he wrote "Just Coffee"on the other he wrote "Just Pie" and on the final one he wrote"Both". He set them down on the counter and spaced them apart."Okay everybody," he called, getting everyone's attention, "The lines are written out here, please make this easier on everybodyand get in the line that pertains to you. I will be handling allcoffee and Cas, will be handling all pie." 

Deanstarted taking orders and gave each customer a number from which hetore off of their order tag. It took him only about 10 minutes toroll out all of the drinks and then he started helping take ordersfor pie. When the only people left in my shop were people that hadordered dine in were left Dean walked out from behind the counter andtook my hand in his leading my to the hallway that only we were aloudin. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I've called in sick the lastfew days, and I kind of like to have a job, so I need to go to work."I cocked my head to the side staring at him, "but you have a job here, I wouldn't let just anyone behind the counter making all of thedrinks." Dean stared back into my eyes and smiled. Well then, Iguess I'm giving Bobby my two week notice. I gotta go, Love you!"He yelled, walking out of the door.

 

Dean'sPOV

 

Iwalked out to baby and started her up, moaning at the loud rumble ofthe engine roaring to life. I rushed my drive to Bobby's shop andwalked directly to his office, "Hey Bobby?" I asked knocking onthe door. "Hey son, he said standing up and clapping me on theback. How are you feelin'?" He asked me, I smiled at him, "I'mfeeling back to 100%. I've had my brother around to help me getbetter." "Well that's good. I'm glad to see you back at work."I grimaced, hating to have to leave Bobby, we had grown to be morethan just boss and worker since I had started working for him, wewere friends. "Actually, about that Bobby, I'm putting in my twoweek notice." I stared at the floor hoping that he wasn't tooupset. "Ok, well, if you don't mind me asking, why? Was itsomething on my part?" "Oh no, of course not, i've just beenoffered another job." "Oh really?" he asked with real wonder inhis voice, "Where at?" "Actually It's at my boyfriend's pieshop. On my days off here, I've been helping him out there a little.""Oh, well you didn't have to say it like that, I thought some othergarage had picked you up off the streets. That is'nt anywhere near asbad. Well, thanks for letting me know, but while you're still herethere are about 5 cars sitting outside waiting for you, get to work,the paperwork's on the front desk." I walk to the desk and grab aset of keys off the rack and set to work on one of the cars.


End file.
